Speak Now Rachel Berry
by berryvampire
Summary: Rachel Berry is not the kind of girl who should be crashing a wedding  But Noah Puckerman is not the kind of boy who should marry the wrong girl .  Song Fic based on Taylor Swift Speak Now


I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

Rachel Berry slipped into the back of the church , this was of course out of character because Rachel Berry never did anything quietly . She'd recently been cast in a movie as the most popular girl on campus , she'd had a laugh at that . She couldn't believe it when she'd heard that Puck was marrying Quinn actually it had felt like someone had punched her in the chest , she hadn't actually got an invite but Puck had wanted her to be there according to his emails . Rachel stood at the back hiding behind a curtain staring out at the wedding , white lily's sat everywhere there scent totally overpowering Rachel felt almost dreamlike as she drifted to a seat at the very back of the church behind a pillar .

I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

Rachel spotted Quinns mother and a bunch of smug looking aunts all dabbing at there stupid eye's with hankies ." Rachel?" Finn asked amazed ." What are you doing hear I though Quinn uninvited you ?" Rachel laughed and bit her lip in a way that reminded Finn of a four year old who has just done something they know that their not supposed to .

" Thats the thing I'm not invited I snuck in , there's something I have to do ." Rachel smiled , Finn gasped and his eye's went wide .

" Oh Rach your not going to stop the wedding are you , because that would be great Quinn is so …."

" Brittany GET OUT , GET OUT how dare you even mention that name to me , you know how I feel about RACHEL BERRY who cares if she has a movie contract this is MY wedding !" Quinn yelled , Brittany scuttled out of a side room , and smiled when she spotted Finn .

" Hi Finn …Rachel ?" She said vacantly ." What are you doing here Quinn say's your not allowed her and Puck had a HUGE row about it and they didn't speak for three whole day's." Rachel blinked had Noah really put up that much of a fight for her ?

" Erm well I came anyway ." She smiled .

" Oh well that's good , I like you much more than Quinn she yells All the time and she said that me and Santana being more than friends is against God ." Brittany said worriedly ." But Santana say's that it just means that we are fruit loops , because fruit loops are just gay cheerios ." Rachel smiled and patted Brittany's arm but Finn was nodding along totally taking in everything Brittany said .

"It's ok Brit Quinn is just mean ." Rachel said soothingly patting her friend on the back .

" Rachel why aren't you marrying Puck , you're much nicer and he likes you better him and Quinn are always yelling about you coming round ."

Rachel smiled wishing she was marrying Noah ...

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

Noah Puckerman was in hell he was wearing a powder blue tux and his mowhawk had once again been shaved off , he groaned the smell of Lilys made him slightly sick and very sleepy . The tux was stiff and felt quiet a lot like a prison , he kept twisting his neck and listening to Quinn yelling at everyone . Every time he got even the slightest bit relaxed her voice would ring out once again .

" You ok man ?" Mike asked desperatly trying to get his hair to lie flat at the front Puck was guessing Quinn had already noticed .

" Er have you seen Rachel man ?" Puck asked hopefully , Mike sighed and put his hand on Pucks shoulder .

" No Puck you know Quinn uninvited her ." He said

He ran a hand over his scalp . "I know. Damn it, I know." He sighed again. "Tell Quinn I'll be waiting for her at the end of the aisle."

Fun gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be

Rachel had been 'talking' to Santana for the last 10 minutes , well she'd been miming and trying not to laugh to loud when Santana mimed back . It seemed that Quinn was not a happy bride very often and Santana was currently showing Rachel the many ways in which She'd like to kill Quinn . Suddendly the wedding march starts and Rachel caught sight of Noah appearing at the end of the aisle , her breath caught and she wanted to run to him . She was also shocked to see that his mowhawk had been shaved , Puck would never do that so Quinn the witch must have ordered it .

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
Don't you?

Quinn entered the church with a plastic smile on her face , Rachel would see the pride in the way she walked . Her train was followed by Brittany , Santana and her Maid of Honour Mercedes , Rachel was glad for the other girl but she began to feel more and more sick . Noah was really going to do it , he was going to marry Quinn and then her life would be over .

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out and they said speak now

I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you

Rachels POV

I stand up and walk out into the aisle everyone is looking at me , Finn is giving me the thumbs up and Brittany is beaming .

" Rachel?" Noah asks walking toward me .

" Puck !" Quinn moans tugging on his arm

" His name is Noah stupid ." Brittany said smirking and winking at me and I give her a tentative smile back .

I swallow and start to sing

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

Noah smiles and holds out his hand and we turn walking down the aisle , grinning like twits at eachother .

" PUCK !" Quinn yells stamping her feet and throwing her bouquet on the floor .

" Come on Rach Gossip Girls on tonight and I heard a rumour Chuck and Blair might get back together ." He say's .

" Ooooh I love Chuck and Blair ." I smile .

" I know B , I know you ." He say's , he squeezes my hand I squeeze back and we're out of the church .

Noah lifts me up bridal style and carry's me to the car

A few hours later

Noah sang...

And you say lets run away now  
I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak now'


End file.
